


my duty is to love

by liionne



Series: A thousand ways to meet [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Camp AU.</p><p>"Stop looking at him like you want to crawl inside of him, and stop looking at his ass every time he so much as turns around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	my duty is to love

**Author's Note:**

> So someone, I can't remember who, wanted a summer camp AU where Bones was a counselor and Jim as a camper, but my brain has been begging for age-reversed McKirk, so here we go.
> 
> Now I'm from the merry land of England, and although we have things like summer camp, the last time I went was when I was a good six or seven years ago. Thus, I'm sorry if any of the information is wrong.
> 
> I hope it's alright, I guess. And once again, I apologise for spelling errors. I really need to invest in a beta.

Jim was screwed. He knew that, and yet, he wasn't minding it so much.

Bones kissed him with the sort of gusto only a teenager could manage, and Jim was enjoying that immensly. He hadn't been kissed so hard and so clumsily since he was seventeen himself, and it was making his knees go weak.

He pulled away, gasping a little bit. Leonard looked up at him through thick, dark lashes, and Jim had to do everything he could to restrain himself for shoving his tongue back down Leonard's throat.

"You're good at this." Jim panted.

Leonard gave him a lopsided, and slightly wicked, grin. Jim had know idea how a seventeen year old kid and learned to use that charm so well, but it was working wonders for him.

"I've had practice." He replied, before crashing their lips back together again.

The corner of the stables maybe wasn't the best place do this, especially seeing as it went against the rule that was so taboo that they had barely touched on it Camp Counselor training. They had assumed that everyone would know that relations with their campers, especially seeing as they were all underage, was wrong. They had been very careful to describe the consequences of such an action, though- the camper's parents would be called, and the counselor would be removed from the premises, and a good written reference would not be given.

But when Jim had first met Leonard McCoy, his mind had took that most taboo of taboo rules, and stomped on it. And jumped on it. And then, just for good measure, he'd kicked it in the side and gave one last final stomp.

Jim Kirk had never obeyed the rules, so why start now?

Bones- the nickname so earned because that day, he had drawn all of the bones of his hand _on_ his hand, and labeled them all pretty accurately - had been leaning against the wall, bangs falling into his eyes as he looked at Jim with what the counselor thought might've been contempt. He didn't fit in with any of the other group; he was an old head on young shoulders, and it set him apart. He wasn't bubbly or chirpy like the little Russian, Chekov; he wasn't laid back and easy to get along with like Sulu; he wasn't careful and restrained like the seemingly emotionless Spock; he wasn't as chatty or outgoing as Scotty, or a follower like Keesner.

Leonard McCoy was very much his own person, which was maybe what drew Jim to him in the first place.

Well that, and the fullness of his lips and the way his ass looked in skinny jeans.

"Bones, we shouldn't be doin' this." Jim said, when he pulled away. As much as it pained him to say it, he was trying to be a good counselor, as well as a good human being.

"Yeah, Jim," Bones murmured, tongue darting over his lips for a second. "Yeah, I know."

He then pressed his lips back to Jim's again as if nothing was wrong.

And honestly, Jim would've liked to believe that.

~*~

Jim sat his campers down at their table in the mess hall, and then went over to the counselor's table. There were a few already there, picking at food and chatting with each other. Jim grabbed a plate of pasta and sat down beside Uhura.

"Jim, you need to be careful." She said, just as he'd took his first bite.

Jim blinked. "Come again?"

She leaned towards him, eyes darting from left to right to make sure that no one was paying them too much attention. She dropped her voice, and it made Jim worry.

"They're going to kick you out of here, Jim. You won't get a good reference." She pursed her lips. "He's a /minor, he's-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim snapped.

She looked down at the table, and then back up at him. "You're being too obvious. Maybe I'm just a little more perceptive than the other, but I can /see it. Plain as day."

"See what exactly?" Jim asked. Well, she had him. And maybe she was right, and she was totally more perceptive than the others. But still, it chilled Jim to the bone; he was going to have to be more careful.

"You know what I see, Jim." she said, pursing her lips again. "And it'll not be long before others see it too. People who are less likely to just ignore it than I am."

Jim looked away from her. "So what should I do?"

"Be more careful." She reponded, as if she'd already thought about it. "Stop looking at him like you want to crawl inside of him, and stop looking at his ass every time he so much as turns around."

Jim's eyes dropped to his plate, and to the food he wasn't really hungry for anymore. He looked over at his table, at Bones, and then back to Uhura. Of course he was going to have to be more careful. If he were a real man, he'd have called it off all together. Gave Leonard his number and told him to call him in a years time. But Jim wasn't a man, not really, and he was totally ruled by his dick. Thus, he wasn't going to break /anything off - he was just going to have to go back to tenth-grade-Jim-Kirk, using all of the cunning he possessed to sneak into Carol Marcus's bedroom night after night.

"You sound as if you've thought about it." He said, his eyes on Uhura.

Her hard-facade crumbled a little. "Maybe I have." She said, tensing up as she looked away. "But this isn't about me, Jim. It's about you. And /him."

Jim sighed, but Uhura continued. "Just please tell me you're not taking advantage. Is what he has with you what he actually wants?"

He paused, and frowned a little. He looked over to Leonard, and as if he could sense Jim's gaze on him, he looked over and met his gaze. Leonard gave a small smile, and Jim tried to return it.

It probably looked more like a grimace, but at least he tried.

"I think so." Jim nodded, turning back to Uhura.

She nodded, her dark hair swishing from side to side as she did. "Make sure he is, Jim."

And then she stood, taking her empty plate away and sitting down beside her campers.

~*~

"Is this what you want?"

Their hour of free time every day allowed the two of them plenty of time to ride out to the spot on the other side of the lake, stop for cuddles, and then ride back. Their spot was right on the border of camp property, an area Jim knew would be deserted, as campers and counselors were told to keep as close to camp as possible.

Leonard looked down at him from where he lay on top of Jim, their chests pressed together as Leonard lay between Jim's parted thighs. He pouted a little as he thought, and Jim had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

"Of course it is." Bones said, frowning.

"So..." Jim continued, looking up at him. "I'm not taking advantage?"

Bones snorted, grinning a little. "As if you could take advantage of me. As if I'd let you."

Jim chuckled, moving his hands from Jim's hips to the small of his back. He smiled as Bones pressed their lips back together, the kiss a little slower and firmer than it had been before. Bones was reassuring him, making him feel better, and Jim was unbelievably grateful. He pressed back quite happily against his lips, getting lost in the taste and smell of Leonard McCoy as the young man pushed the kiss further.

It was when he rolled his hips down against Jim's that he broke away.

Bones looked almost scared, but he didn't move away. Jim held his gaze, blue eyes staring unwaveringly into hazel.

"You sure this is what you want?" Jim asked.

He had to be sure; he had to be sure that this wasn't just Bones being taken advantage of, doing what he thought Jim wanted him to do. He'd rather break this all off completely than take advantage.

"I'm sure, Jim." Bones said carefully. Holding himself up with one hand, he ran his finger's down Jim's face, his fingertips trailing from his temple to his jaw. "I want this. I want /you."

The earnest in his voice sent shivers down Jim's spine, and he nodded. "Here?" He asked.

Bones pressed a few soft kisses to Jim's lips, tracing a line down Jim's neck to his clavicle with his tongue. For someone so young, he was incredibly good at this, Jim noted. "So long as it's you, I don't care where we do it."

And with that lovely little thought, Jim allowed himself to be consumed by Leonard and everything he was.

~*~

Camp was six weeks long, and by the end of the third week, Bones and Jim were pretty god damn close. But of course, Jim was being more careful now. He didn't trek out to the woods every day with Bones; rather, they went twice a week, on a Tuesday and a Friday, and tried to stay out for the same length of time that could make a person who was suspicious about the outings think that they were just having a lesson, or something.

But jsut because they were only going out on a tuesday and friday didn't mean they weren't together more often; whenever a spare moment could be stolen, they took it. They snuck out after hours with the assurance that Uhura would look after their cabin, they got up earlier than the rest under the same assurance. Neither talked about the end of camp, or how it was quickly approaching.

It was on the friday of their fifth week that Jim got the call. They were out at their spot, right on the edge of the camp, and Jim was having a lot of fun being the perfect bottom. He was quickly losing himself with the way Leonard was pistoning in and out of him, hitting his prostate on every other thrust as if finding it were second nature. Jim's walkie talkie, an accesory all counselor's had to wear, crackled in the distance. Jim tried to keep it far away if he could, just in case he rolled on it or something. He looked up, wrenching his eyes open as Bones stopped mid-thrust, having been abuot to plow into Jim once more.

"Kirk, are you there?"

It was Pike, the camp director. Jim gulped. Pike had been like a father to him these past few months, urging him to go in for this whole camp counselor thing in the first place, but Jim had been on tenterhooks since his little chat with Uhura, and so he tried to level out his breathing before he grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Pike, sir?" Jim asked.

"Jim, I know this is your down time, but I need you to come into my office-" Jim tried so hard to level out his breathing, but it was pretty hard. "Is everything alright?" Pike asked.

Jim swallowed hard and nodded, despite the fact that Pike couldn't see him. "Everything's fine, sir, just uh, getting a bit of exercise."

Bones tried to hide his laughter, and the way he shook whilst still inside of Jim made the counselor clamp down on his lip.

"Alright," Pike continued, "I want you in my office in ten minutes. No more."

"Yessir." Jim answered, before switching the walkie talkie off altogether.

Bones was pulling out, but Jim grabbed onto his shoulders. "Where d'you think you're going?"

"You have to go and see Pike." Bones murmured.

Jim nodded, giving him a grin. "So make it quick."

Bones was more then happy to oblige.

~*~

"Jim, you know the protocol for these things. We're going to talk to you, and then to him, and then we'll have to ask you to leave."

Jim hung his head in shame. Pretend shame, of course. He wasn't sorry for what he'd done, but he was sorry for getting caught. He knew Pike wanted him to be ashamed, though, so he kept the act up.

"Why did you do it, Kirk?" Pike asked, pacing around behind his desk. "I gave you the perfect opportunity, why did you /blow it?"

Jim would've snickered; actually, he nearly did. "Blowing it" was exactly what he'd been doing.

"I liked him, sir. A lot." Jim answered.

"Oh you liked him," Pike said, placing his hands on his desk and leaning over him. "So you thought this was appropriate?"

Jim sighed through his teeth. "I don't think you understand, sir-"

"No, I dn't think /you understand, Jim. You can't just swan around taking advantage of everything that looks at you twice!" Pike yelled, and Jim winced.

"I didn't take advantage, sir." He said quitely.

Pike was looking a little red in the face. There was a knock at the door, and Pike sighed. "Come in."

Leonard poked his head around the door, and then stepped inside. "Sir I know I'm supposed to wait my turn, but I really need to tell y' somethin'."

Pike pursed his lips, and nodded to the seat beside Jim. Jim was very careful not to make eye contact with the camper, but Bones bored hazel eyes at him till he looked. And then, when Jim had met his gaze, he looked to Pike.

"Sir, he didn't take advantage. He tried to break it off several times, but-" He didn't look away, but he did swallow hard. "I was a persitant little shit."

The corner's of Pike's mouth twitched. "Be that as it may, Leonard, you're still the minor here-"

"And I turn eighteen in a week." Leonard added. "Did y'know that four out of ten kids in the US are having underage sex, sir? There's a 100 kids in your camp, which means there at least 39 people, not including me, who haven't been caught yet."

Pike was looking a little ticked off. Well, more than a little. Jim watched Leonard with a curious fascination; he wasn't quite sure he'd ever been more attracted to him.

"And to be honest, sir, I can tell you at least 6 of those other people. But 'm not a grass, so I won't." Leonard added. He evidently wasn't done with his speech, as much as Pike tried to interrupt, and so he continued, "I think you should give Jim a second chance, sir. He's a good guy." Leonard looked at him, and then away. "A real good guy. He's good at this. I don't want to be the reason he has to leave."

The sincerity in his voice stopped Pike in his tracks. He looked from Jim, to Leonard and back again.

"Jim, I'm all for you getting a second chance. I am. You're a good kid, and I know that. But-"

"Sir, I promise," Jim gulped, standing from his seat so that he was at eye level with Pike. "I'll do anything if I can stay."

Pike regarded him for a long time, and then he nodded. "Don't touch that boy till his birthday, Jim." He said, jabbing a finger at Bones.

"Not gonna lay a finger on him, sir." Jim said, already beginning to grin.

Pike sighed, and nodded. "Get out of here. Both of you."

Jim fled the room with a spring in his step, and another thank you thrown over his shoulder. When they were half way across camp, Bones grinned.

"He never said I can't touch you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"How long till your birthday?" Jim asked, as they reached their cabin.

"Eight days." Leonard answered.

Jim looked at him, and gave him a rueful smile. "I think you can wait till then."

~*~

They met at Jim's place, because why the hell not.

"Got you a present." He said, leading Bones into the living room with his hands over his eyes, only pulling his fingers away when Leonard was stood right in front of it. On the floor, Jim had lay out a sleeping bag, having unzipped it to make a blanket, and he'd scattered a few leaves around it. He'd placed everything they'd need on the floor not so far away, and he watched as Leonard grinned.

"This our new spot?" He asked, turning to face Jim, holding onto his hips.

Jim smirked. "It can be." He answered.

Jim decided, as Leonard grabbed at the fabric of his carpet and mewled beneath him, that this was certainly their spot.


End file.
